Forum:Inciting fandom rage
I was reading Vocaloid articles on Crunchyroll, these articles are about the new Vocaloids (also upcomers). Anyway, I noticed that they end their articles with "How do you like gender pronoun? Will gender pronoun be the next Miku?" or something like "Will such-and-such be more popular/bigger/replace/prettier than Miku". Then again, it seems that is similar to other sites who report about Vocaloid. And as I scroll down I see some comments that basically bash on the new Vocaloid. "How dare this Vocaloid(s) try to replace our Miku!?". And I am just wondering if adding trigger questions like that are intentional or simply unneeded. Look what happened with SeeU and K-GINI. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Comment Honestly, I don't think Miku-fans should fret. I mean, really. Nothing's going to change in the Vocaloid fandom. Hatsune Miku will forever be number 1 and that's that. Not because of her pretty voice or anything... I'd call it the Vocaloid Cycle. Amateur producer, new to music -> Found a popular song of Hatsune Miku -> Purchase and use Hatsune Miku -> Becomes a hit Vocaloid producer This cycle continues on, attracting producers and watchers (and then ANOTHER amateur producer comes in), then comes illustrators and such, also events such as concerts. There are thousands of Hatsune Miku songs in Nico Nico Douga, if one is a Nico Nico Douga user, NOT knowing Hatsune Miku is an unnatural phenomenon. With so many songs, the fans increases, the producers increases, thus new songs. Why not other Vocaloids? Because of the abnormal large amount of songs using Hatsune Miku, not to mention Vocaloid is a hard subject to catch up for those who are new, odds are 80% 'Vocaloid' fans come into the Vocaloid fandom from Hatsune Miku. At that time, who knows. Maybe certain producers only know the Cryptonloids / Gumi. Sure, we have the realistic V3s, but will Hatsune Miku ever lose it's popularity? (This is a stupid retorical question, of course not) Only if there are producers using those certain new voicebanks. That's how Luka and IA's popularity like. Now pretty much all the producers I know have IA. So SeeU haters should not be afraid. For this cycle will repeat on and on and on and on and on and on and on, and on. Does this comment make any sense? :-/ Unknown.System 04:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't get it myself; why should anyone be bothered their favourite Vocaloid might get replaced? Maybe I'm speaking as a lowly Engloid fan here when I speak my thoughts, because to me seeing 1 youtube video a day is a bonus, but this isn't the point of being a Voclaoid fan. Miku will always have a place in our hearts, however, Miku is a dated voicebanks now, she was good in her day and did what she had to do. The newer Vocaloids coming through have a lot more progression in them. :I really don't see Miku holding onto her popularity forever so it will come that day she has to step down, especially since CFM won't be updating their Vocaloids. Gumi's almost there herself and she is being worked on. :-/ :Miku will always be Miku and no one should try and make the next Miku, nor even put that idea out. What we should be is thankful for each new Vocaloid that comes out, as it means new directions for the software. That is more important then worry if Miku will ever be replaced by IA or Gumi... And there is nothing wrong either with still likling Miku at that as suppose to newer Vocaloids. :Heck, most of the new ones don't interest me at all. 11:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::IE issues keep loggin me off. One-Winged Hawk 12:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Korean virtual idol *video here K-GINI debuted with a cover song 'Jetcoaster Love'. Much of her design elements are Korean pop with a touch of school girl. Besides the uploaded songs, I don't know much about her. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I remember reading in Smash Hit's magazines in the early 00's about the first virtual boy band ever made and this was 2000/2001. Maybe perhaps earlier I was picking it up from 1998 onwards. I stopped buying it because of a bad teacher pu me off. I forget the name of the group though, but the point is that virtual idiols have been around for at least over a decade anyway. They weren't the first either, just the first boy band. In 2002 we had also the "V-Birds" who were a virtual girl band in the UK, though that was a cartoon rather then CGI. People treat Vocaloid like its doing everything for the first time when reality is its doing it for the 30th time. One-Winged Hawk 22:33, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chinese virtual idol *video here If anyone else is aware, China has debuted a virtual idol of their own. I don't know her name yet, but I did ask a Chinese uploader, so I hope s/he replies. Anyway, people are passing her around as a "Fake Miku" even though there is no mention of Miku or Vocaloid in the presentation. I think if she had one ponytail and maybe some gold, it would give her design more 'pep'. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Should there be a page for the Chinese Virtual idol? Similar to that of Maidloid, FL, Macne, Vocalina etc. I created a FAQ on the Vocaloid Answers wiki and could only give what is known by public. See page What information can be given about China's Virtual idol? -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :She is mentioned on the C.concerns page (you know the page that replaced the "whosenameweshallnotrepeat" page, and it even has her name. I will point out people have noticed she uses Project Diva data apparently to dance to, though I don't know much about it. 12:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Didn't see the PD connection, that's interesting. ::I suppose the FAQ and controversy page will do for now. I could link it from the page as well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC)